Mummy Holmes
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Eudora Holmes comes over to Holmes Manor and spends the day with her sons. Can the two of them come through it still themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_Eudora Holmes, the name sent shivers down Mycroft's spine.  
But it was impossible to avoid that name, and certainly impossible to avoid the person behind it. Eudora was coming over to see how Mycroft had been managing Holmes Manor.  
Sherlock was to be coming over as well; it would be a "Family Dinner" as their mother had called it.  
Spending one whole day with his mother and his brother…Great._

"When is she supposed to arrive?" Sherlock asked slouching into his chair as though he had no way of holding himself upright. Mycroft pulled out his pocketwatch clicking it open, "She said approximately ten o clock so it will most likely be noon by the time she arrives," he said sardonically. Sherlock made a face, "Soon, Sherlock."  
"Do you suppose she really intends to see this place, or does she have her usual ulterior motives?" Sherlock asked suddenly, making Mycroft shift uncomfortably in his chair, "She always has ulterior motives for what she does," he said blandly, "The question we should be asking is what they are."

The familiar shouts that suddenly filled the room made both men shoot to standing positions.  
"What on earth is this?! I'm not allowed in my own home now without an ID!?"  
Mycroft cursed silently pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number, "Hello? Yes she's safe let her in before she scales the fence," he said tersely. Sherlock let out a deep chuckle, finding this highly amusing.

Eudora pulled in through the driveway, then stepped free of the vehicle just as her sons came outside.  
She didn't look much different from the last time they had seen her (which had been more than twenty years ago) she was thin and elegant with long graying black hair that fell over her should.  
Her skin was pale and she had prominent cheekbones like Sherlock, coupled with a pair of cold gray eyes which was passed on through the family.  
She stood rather precariously on two strapped high heels, also adorned in a long rather old fashioned blue dress.  
"Boys!" Eudora stepped gingerly over to her sons giving them each a peck on the cheek and a welcoming hug, "Oh, how I have missed your faces," she said blinking heavily mascara'd eyelashes.  
"We missed you as well, mummy," Mycroft said trying his best to smile. Sherlock downright refused to do so; instead he stood rather like a bird with his hands tucked into his pockets with hunched shoulders and gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

Eudora stepped back, "My, my how wonderful you both look so grown up! Mycroft stop standing so straight you look like a pencil."

There it was, Eudora's favorite pastime was finding the smallest things she disliked and forcing her opinions onto her children, and almost every time-it worked.  
Mycroft allowed his posture to change, standing slightly more like Sherlock. Eudora made a small "hm" noise, "No, definitely stand tall," she said finally, "You look better as a pencil."

**(K, this will include three parts**

**Mycroft  
Sherlock  
and United.**

**I will try to post the next chapter this week! *Some incentive would be if you were to review ;D*  
I'm planning on making Mummy Holmes a little bit more…Cruel, and judgmental and a little bit obsessed.)**


	2. Mycroft

Mycroft-

"Sherlock sweetie, go upstairs and prepare my room," Eudora Holmes said smoothly, "I shall be staying the night."  
Mycroft resisted the urge to rub his temples; he could feel the stress bubbling up already. Sherlock nodded, not replying to her order.  
The eldest son watched as his younger brother left, soon realizing that he was alone with Eudora. "So Myc," Eudora said walking around the room checking for dust on countertops, Mycroft smiled, "Yes?" he asked knowing that she would find nothing unsatisfactory about the Manor.

"I feel that I must state, that you do not need to wear a suit just because you are rich," she said tersely. Mycroft didn't reply, she didn't know of his occupation nor did he intend to tell her, she would never believe it.  
"I prefer to wear them," he said simply. The woman nodded, "Makes you look thicker," she commented before exiting the room to go check another. Mycroft wasn't completely certain what she meant by "thicker" whether she was referring to the physical sense or the mental.  
"Myc, why is there no food in your refrigerator and why are there files in the lettuce crisper?!"

Mycroft found himself almost jogging into the kitchen, snatching the files from his mother's hands quickly as soon as he arrived.  
He had forgotten that they were in there!  
He had been rather out of it lately, perhaps the thought of mummy coming to visit putting all other thoughts out of his mind. "The fridge makes a good filing system," he said good humoredly.

Eudora's brow furrowed, "What do you eat?" she questioned.  
Mycroft replied tersely, "Food mother, I do believe it is what most people consume."

He didn't feel like telling her that he either didn't eat at all or went only to (quite expensive) restaurants. Eudora didn't reply, giving him an un-amused glare.  
The tall woman leaned against one of the polished kitchen counters, her gray eyes going over her son's form before she spoke, "It is lucky for you that your father left us wealthy," she said tersely, "You would be out on the streets!"  
Mycroft tensed, "I have employment," he replied.  
Eudora sniffed disdainfully, "Yes, some low life's job where you have no career advancements!" she said loudly. Mycroft had to control himself to keep from yelling back, instead listening as his mother berated him, "You were always the stupid one as soon as you were born I could tell! So much promise running down the drain because of your laziness!"

Mycroft didn't reply, letting the words sink in.  
Was she right?  
No, of course not. He was the British Government!  
But what if…?

Eudora had a smug look on her face, she was well aware that Mycroft had rather low self-esteem, and her opinion mattered to him.  
The woman let her smile drop perhaps that was too much?  
She spoke again with a different subject hoping not to rectify but to cover up her words, "I assume that you kept an eye on Sherlock."  
Mycroft nodded, "I did," his words were bland; he knew very well why he had to do it. Because she left! He shoved all emotions away as he continued, "I believe that he is doing alright for himself, though I do keep an eye on him just to be sure."  
Eudora crossed her arms, "Oh yes, you did such a good job!" she said sarcastically, "When I left he was completely in shambles!"

Mycroft's brow furrowed, "Before you left he was only a teenager," he said, "And since then he has improved his actions, gained a friend, and has solved many crimes," he said.  
Eudora shoved a chunk of black hair behind her ear, "You know what I am talking about," she said coldly. Mycroft had to think for a moment before he realized what she meant.

He felt suddenly tense, he didn't like to think about it yet he knew his mother ought to know that her youngest son has not taken cocaine in years, at least not that he knew about.  
"Sherlock has not taken any _*substance*_ in a long time," he said.  
A strange light seemed to appear in Eudora's eyes, "You mean he's off the uhh?" she waved her hand in a circle which meant "drugs" basically. She had always had trouble uttering the word after her project had thrown his life away for them.

Mycroft nodded, realizing too late that his mother had the familiar light in her eyes! "Mummy," he said too late because she walked away.

She was going to talk to Sherlock.

**Not as long or as good as I had planned and it's a bit shrt…Meh, it's up to you whether it's good or not. Lol**

**So, I have created the two ways that Eudora treats her children.  
Mycroft's is just complete put downs and her being ashamed of him without having any proof. She shoves him to the dirt, without knowing that he is really above her.  
And it seems to work on him…Don't know why, perhaps he has so few people that he's close to he takes her words as truth because there is no one else.  
Sherlock's shall be explained, next chapter.**

**Anyways!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Sherlock

Sherlock-

Sherlock leaned against the bed post lost in thought, thinking of the day his mother left for America. He was left with Mycroft… He wrinkled his nose at the thought, he had tried to delete those memories but some emotional barrier was always made.  
That was one of the many reasons why emotions were weakness!

"SHERLY!"

The high pitched yell made the Holmes boy flinch and almost fall over, but his quick reflexes had him standing normally again.  
His mother entered the room and ran towards him; he pulled away with disgust as she pulled him into a hug, "Oh my baby! Is it true what Mycy says?"  
Sherlock tensed further than before, "I don't know, what is it that _Mycy _says?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

Eudora pulled herself away from the hug and held him at arm's length, "That you are off the uhhh" she made a circle motion with her hand, Sherlock's brow furrowed for a moment before he realized what she meant.  
This was not good; he was going to kill Mycroft!

"I am, I haven't in years," he said, resigned to telling the truth.  
Eudora stepped away from him; her hands removed from his arm Sherlock relaxed his muscles.  
"Then I have a proposition that I just know that you won't turn down," she said excitedly. Sherlock prepared for what she was going to say.  
"I want you to come back to America with me, work with me! It holds career advancements, and I know that you could make it darling you're the smartest out of all of those dullards back there," she said pointing a finger behind her as though her coworkers were actually there.

Sherlock didn't say anything for a long time, his mouth forming one thin line.  
Finally he spoke with as level a tone as he could manage, "I am already doing what I wish to do."

"And what is that darling? Are you a pirate?" Eudora said harshly, "No, wait! You're a consulting detective!" she through her hands up in exasperation. "Dearest one," she stepped forward and ran her hand through his dark curls like she had done when he was a child, "Consulting detective is not a job fit for your level intelligence, I'm sure it was when you were…You know…But now!" she smiled as warmly as she could at her son, "Now you are ready to step up to your full potential!"

Sherlock stared at her with disbelief, how could she not understand? He wouldn't say that he was happy most of the time where he was, but perhaps contented. He had never been contented before.  
He couldn't leave John for one thing…Was he thinking up reasons not to? The answer had to be no!  
"N-"  
Before Sherlock could finish that one simple word Eudora spoke, her tone cold as ice, "You will think about it! You will sleep here tonight and in the morning you will tell me your answer," she said, "And you had better think hard, because you might make the wrong decision. You are the greatest mind out there, and you shouldn't be wasting it here."

Sherlock was lost for words (an uncommon occurrence) was she right?  
Was he wasting his life?  
He was so smart, how could he have done something so stupid?

Eudora smiled patted his cheek, "Good boy."  
With that she exited the room to go see the rest of the manor house, her heels making a loud clicking sound against the hardwood.

Sherlock blinked his eyes as though coming out of a fog, what was wrong with him? Since when did the great Sherlock Holmes doubt himself like that?  
He needed to do something before she got into his head enough for him to say "yes" to her!

The young man knew that he needed help, as much as he despised it. And the only man at his disposal was Mycroft.  
Was he so pathetic that he needed his brother's help? At the sound of his mother laughing in another room he knew the answer was yes.

He was pathetic, if only in one category.

**Sorry this one took so long!  
I got distracted by other fanfiction ideas, and then I had to leave for a couple days to a place that had no internet… You get the idea.**

**Eudora lifts Sherlock up by complimenting his intelligence (which deserves it, seriously) but then she thinks that he's throwing away his life by not doing what she planned so makes it seem as though his choices are the stupidest ones ever made.**

**Next chapter I bring both brothers together for hopeful helping each other and some hilarities. **


End file.
